


Wildlings

by AlwaysJonsa



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Jonsa, Day 23, F/M, Wildling AU, all of the baratheons, all of the targaryens, and all of the starks, first "official" mating, first... anything, including rickard and brandon and lyarra, literally all of the major houses are wildlings, there was no war so all of the characters are alive, wildling customs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJonsa/pseuds/AlwaysJonsa
Summary: in a universe where all major houses are wildlings, Jon steals Sansa from her bed.





	1. Chapter 1

The sky was dark, but above, the red wanderer was bright within the moonmaid. Ned woke to the shouts of his eldest daughter. Upon coming out of his hut, he watched as Sansa fought against her captor. Recognizing the dark eyes of his nephew, Ned knew she would not be harmed. By the time Jon got Sansa back to his village, he was covered in scratches and bruises. Taking her into his hut, he tossed her onto his cot. 

"You fought well." He climbed onto her. 

"I don't intend to stop." She smirked as she kicked him off of her. 

"Neither do I." He removed his fur and breeches before bounding back over to the cot. 

Sansa pushed him off once more before trying to escape the hut. 

"Stop fighting." Jon growled pulling her on the cot and ridding her of her own clothes. "Just lay still." 

"I will not." She fought as he maneuvered her onto her back. 

"You want this as much as I do." He growled into her ear. 

"That may be so, but you're going to have to try harder." Sansa flipped herself over and bucked her cousin off, moving away from the cot. 

"I will have you one way or another." He said bending her over the small table. 

"Your hopes are," Sansa never did get to finish, as her statement was cut short as Jon entered her swiftly. 

He cockily growled in her ear, "You done fighting?" Followed by a hard thrust. 

Sansa nodded as he continued to move deep inside of her. 

Outside the hut, Lyanna Stark stood outside of her own hut when her husband joined her. Other members of their clan joined them outside as the grunts and groans could be heard from her son's hut. 

"He finally went to steal her." Rhaenys said standing by her father and step mother. 

"From the sound of it, he was successful." Rhaegar smirked. 

"She put up one hell of a fight," Lyanna smirked. "We Stark women always do." 

"He should not have stolen her." Aegon remarked as he joined the family. 

"It is perfectly fine what he has done." Rhaenys spoke. 

"She is his kin." 

"Women must not wed fathers, brothers or members of her own clan. Men must not steal a married woman. Her father is a Stark and his, a Targaryen. She is not wed, they are fine by law." Lyanna said before she reentered her home. 

Later that night, Sansa lay beneath her new husband, "My father will send for me." 

"Your father looked me in the eye as I stole you from his protection."


	2. 2

Sansa returned to her home clan nearly two moons later. She hadn't seen her family since the night she was stolen from her bed. Jon went on a raid with his brother and father, who told her aunt and herself that they should visit their home clan. She found her mother boiling leathers for her younger siblings. She went to sit next to her to help make a new fur for her youngest brother, while Lyanna hunted game with the other Stark spearwives. 

"Robb has taken the Tyrell girl as a wife." 

"How did it go?" 

"He came out afterwards with a bloody nose and a cut on his chest." 

"Aunt Lyanna said Jon had many bruises and scratches and a blackened eye." 

"We mothers really wish you girls wouldn’t beat our boys up too bad when you must obviously want them. We do have to patch them up afterwards." 

"If we do not put up a good fight, we are not fit to marry. It is our way." 

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Catelyn said finishing Rickon's breeches. 

"Jon told me that a man had come to steal his sister moons ago. She did not wish to go with him and killed him before he was able to get her out of her own territory." 

"When will men learn that you cannot take a woman against her wishes?" 

Sansa chuckled at her mother but then her face grew sullen, "The women of his clan do not like me. I am not a spearwife like them, they think me not useful." 

"You've never been much of a warrior, but you are good at numerous other things." 

"Like what?" 

"You can cook, patch wounds and mend and make clothing. You don't have to fight to be useful." 

"Lyanna says I am best with the young ones." Just after her statement, she abruptly stood and left the circle. Her mother found her behind a small hut as she took sick. 

"He's put a child in you." 

She ducked her head, letting her hair fall in her face, "Lyanna says it may be so." 

"You will make a wonderful mother, Sansa." 

\- 

Upon returning to her new clan, Sansa lit the cookfire while her husband skinned the large beast Rhaenys had hunted. It was big enough to feed the clan for three days at most, so som of the other men dug a crevice in the frozen ground to store the unused meat. While the meat cooked, Sansa and Val, another spearwife, salted and cured the furs. They could use it to make warmer clothes and blankets. The tusks were used for spears and other weapons. As they were about to discard the feet, Sansa suggested using the nails for other things, such as arrowheads and nails. When it came to fruition that her idea was useful, the spearwives were less abrasive toward her. 

After they had eaten, Lyanna sat next to her as she mended her husband's shirts. "You did good, little wolf." 

"I am not so little anymore." 

"Aye, you are a woman grown with a babe in her belly. But you and your sister will always be wolf pups to me. Even when you're old and grey." 

Sansa looked back to the shirt she was mending before her aunt spoke again, "Is he treating you well?" 

"Very well yes. He loves well and makes sure there's always food in the hut." 

"It is his duty as you carry his baby. He is meant to keep you well." 

"Aye and I intend on doing just that." Jon said as he came to gather his wife as it was late and time for sleep. 

\- 

Weeks had passed and Sansa grew rounder. Another man had attempted to steal Rhaenys the night before but ultimately failed, losing his life. She entered her youngest brother's hut to gather her goodsister so she could braid her hair before they broke their fast. 

"You killed a man last night." Sansa said as Rhaenys sat in front of her. 

"When will they learn that I do not plan on leaving my clan just to make babies for another. If I am to bear young it will be for my clan." 

"It is unlawful." 

"Is it unlawful to bear a child for the man you love?" She said looking up at her brother's wife. 

"You cannot marry clan kin." 

"You did. Jon is your kin, whether you like it or not. His mother is of your clan." 

"But your father is not. Your father stole my aunt away, she is no longer of my clan." 

"But wolfsblood runs through her veins as much as it does yours, and by extension Jon. The child you carry has blood of the wolf, not of the dragon." 

"And what of the child you carry?" Sansa said as she moved around to look at Rhaenys's shocked face. "My mother carried five children, I know what a woman with child looks like." 

"Who all knows?" The older girl asked. 

"Jon saw you as you got sick the other day and asked Lyanna if you were ill. She hasn't told anyone." 

"My father will cast me out, and he will be killed." 

"Lyanna and I carry the blood of the wolf. As my father says, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives. If he casts you out, we will follow you. You won't be alone." 

"I'm not a wolf." 

"No but you're family. My mother birthed two girls, but Arya acts as if she's one of the boys. I finally have someone I can talk to. You are my sister and I'm not letting you go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts on who the father of Rhaenys's baby could be?


End file.
